zombie_castawaysfandomcom-20200222-history
Creek Island
Creek Island is a limited-time island that is available for 2 weeks. Once the player first visits the island, the countdown starts. Main Information Creek Island is available for 14 days starting roughly around May 15th. *NOTE* In order to complete all tasks you must have 8 Pink Paints. If you don't, you must have Louvre built or make 8 manually with recipes. So if you don't have the Louvre, start making white paint & necroclover to cook pink paint. Theme The Island is themed around Creeks. Objective Participate in the Regatta Creek Island Zombie arrived to the distant island right in time for the Paper Regatta that kicked off the sailing season. Chance Zombie didn't even dream of participating in a regatta. He couldn't miss such a chance! The problem was he didn't know how to make Paper Boats. He needed to build a fast reliable ship. Origami Master The boy advised Zombie to turn to Origami Master for help. He lived on the island. If someone could help Zombie become a captain of a paper boat, it would be him. Tasks: Remove the obstacle from your way. - Remove an skull statue. Use pickaxes to remove. Reward: * 7 boards * 100 stars * 4 glue Paper Boat Origami Master told Zombie that the fastest boats are made from Colored Paper. He promised to make one if Zombie got his hands on materials. Goal: Find and open 8 red chests by clearing the island until you find them all - each gives colored paper Cut down 8 trees Give the 8 colored paper pieces to the origami master Reward: * 15 axes * 15 hearts * 8 white paint LogJam #1 Break the logjam to continue sailing. Goal: * Gears (10) * White Marble (16) * Fire (4) Reward: * Open new section * 6000 coins * 100 stars * 15 Time LogJam #2 Break the logjam to continue sailing. Goal: * Stones (25) * Board (14) * Glass (5) Reward: * Metal (25) * Stars (10) * Silver Coins (3) Hunch "Broken tress, accidents, and misfortune haunt the boats." It looked like someone was trying to sabotage the regatta. * Break Logjam #3 * Remove the obstacle from your way. * Cut down such trees. Reward: * Stars (150) * Emerald (7) * Amethyst (7) Part of Hunch - LogJam #3 Beak the logjam to continue sailing. Goal: * Cable (17) * Green Paint (12) * Scotch Tape (6) Reward: * Open new area LogJam #4 Break the logjam to continue sailing. Goal: * Green Marble (21) * Cement (16) * Rubber (7) Reward: * PickAxe (20) * Bucket (5) * Whether Vane (5) Rival Logjams didn't surprise Zombie anymore. Goal: * Break Logjam #5 * Remove the obstacle in the way * Cut down such stones Reward: * Machete (20) * ZombieBucks (3) * Pillow (3) LogJam #5 (Part of Rival) Break the logjam to continue sailing. Goal: * Bucket (24) * Amethyst (11) * Blue Heart (6) Reward: * opens a new area * part of Rival above Zombie down Zombie came across newsprint fragments. Goal: * Break Logjam #6 * Remove the obstacle from your way. * Cut down such trees. Reward: * Emerald (8) * Amethyst (8) * Bricks (4) Break Logjam #6 - part of Zombie Down Break the logjam to continue sailing. Goal: * Wood (35) * Ropes (18) * Aquamarine (8) Reward: * opens a new area * part of Zombie down A breath away from crash Zombie almost caught up with his competitors. Goal: * Break Logjam #7 * Remove the obstacle from your way * Cut down such brushes Reward: * Axe (15) * Pickaxe (15) * Stars (200) Chase No sooner had the boat reached the next logjam than Zombie heard a rustle in the bushes followed by cracking sounds and loud curses. Goal: * Remove the obstacle from your way Reward: * Vase (8) * Zombie Bucks (3) * Pink Paint (8) Main Objective Complete Zombie's boat finished first Reward: * Red heart (25) * Light Bulb (10) * Oil (15) Victory Zombie smiled at the boy. It was a good news anyways. The one about him getting the Winner's cup. Objective: * Take the winner's cup with you (put it into storage) Reward: * Zombie Bucks (10) * Dalle (10) * Black Heart (10)